Of Halloween:
by Mark Meredith
Summary: I've written a FanFiction novel adaptation of Rent the Movie and I have sold my guitar just like Tony Rapp in Rent so I can get bound 21 copies of Rent the novel for my FanFiction-friends. Hey guys ! I found the perfect place to put the missing scene!
1. Chapter 1

M, D. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Approximate Word Cnt. 600

Six "Grove" Road _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 2012 M.

Wi _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Disposable Copy

Phone Extension: 3372

Hallowe'en': Short Intro

by

Mark Walter Meredith

I've written a fan fiction novel adaptation of Rent the Movie and I have sold my guitar just like Tony Rapp in Rent so I can get bound 21 copies of Rent the novel for my FanFiction-friends. Hey guys (!), I found the perfect place to put the missing scene called Hallowe'en' in Rent the movie. I want to write a fanfiction book of what the movie is about and show what the bohemians are thinking during Rent! I'm not sure I want putting it on the Net though. In the play "Adam" sings Hallowe'en' before the church. I always have wanted to write that scene, showing blow by blow what "Adam" thought during that scene, plus showing where the beginning and end work into the scenes in the theatre version. If you put the scene right before the funeral the deleted scene looks as though "Adam" goes from walking in the graveyard to teleporting into the funeral, so I put him walking in the graveyard after the church, not before. When I first got the movie Rent on DVD I made mix DVDs with subtitles automatically on without setting subtitles every time… and one mix with most deleted scenes edited back in. One part I don't like though is the point where Rapp runs to meet Diggs at a bar and there's a long talk where Rapp is told that Dawson loves only Rapp. I can see the true reason they took it out, it's too long. I just have the part there when Rapp is running right after Rapp is looking for Dawson. That is how I make part of the deleted scene look as though Rapp's running to look for Dawson. I find that if you edit in the excerpted scenes from the deleted scenes part of the disk, the movie is as dramatic and emotionally draining as the rock opera. I made a disk mash up of the song scenes, too …. I have also a DVD of all the best scenes, et cetera …. … An assignment for English class …. . … Been updated February 28, 2012 …. . This story's Tom CollAngel Schunard. There is a relationship that is Rappx Dawson in "Here". Put me on your list of favorites if you like my writing, eh?

THE END

G. D. M. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Apprx. Word Cnt. 1,200

6 "Grove" Three _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 2012 M, D.

Ma _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Disposable Copy

Extension: 3372

Hallowe'en'

by

M. W. M.

After the funeral reception Mark Cohen walked slowly out of the front steeple of the church through the crosses that were tombstones to where the park adjoined the graveyard. It wasn't very far to the payphone that stood there sticking out of a concrete block. Mark "picked up" and put a few quarters into the slot. It was time to sell out …. Mark looked one more time at the Alphabet City bohemians standing in front of the steeple hugging one another one-at-a-time and giving their condolences to Thomas Collins. Mark thought Angel Dumott Schunard's death will bust the family asunder in shards, definitely. Mimi will have to say good by to Roger …since Angel has died Mimi has no connection to the friends and Mimi will have no place else to go, and Benjamin Coffin, the 3rd is a poor substitute for the love she has for Roger. Benji Coffin has found Benji Coffin's own life now and has only a business relationship for now with our family. Roger has been destroyed by Angel's death. Maybe it was time to stop being a bohemian and stop pursuing art, start letting a real job crush your spirit. Mark started to walk along the incline of the hill as Collins, Roger; Gordon, Paul, Joanne Jefferson, and Maureen Johnson carried the coffin up to the first row of gravestones. Collins, Roger, Gordon and Paul said they wanted to do it themselves since they had Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome and that they were taking prescription steroids in pill form as people with AIDS do to keep them healthy for as long as possible. They also had said that Mark was "too delicate," to help. They said that because they had AIDS that carrying the coffin was personal. Roger kept saying over and over to Mark, "You just don't know." What did, "You just don't know", mean? Mark is on the sidelines on the outside, once again. It's sad, but true. Jo has always been athletic, a dancer, and Maureen works out at Gold's Gym, so they decided to help as if Jo, Maureen wanted something proven. They both said Mark didn't understand because he was not homosexual like Angel, too. Mark walked slowly as leaves seemed to be drifting slowly all around Mark to the grassy hill. He held "the .22 millimeter cam." in Mark's right hand. Mark said then, "… How _did_ we _**get**_ HERE.."..? **How** the Hell" …. Mark received a glimpse of inspiration, "taking" up the .22 mm. Mark then smoothly and slowly swung the film camera to the right. He talked out loud unconsciously, only half paying attention to Mark's self, "… Pan left; close in on the steeple of the church …. How **did** we get here? How the Hell …."? Mark realized what it was, that happy day that brought the bohemians together. That is what brought the family together for the first time, that one day that now felt like a curse. Mark spoke that one word with disgust, "Christmas … Christmas **Eve** last year..".. . Mark pictured that him and Roger were in that candle lighted studio on that night but why did this very memory make (Mark) him feel that frozen evening was so burning hot on Mark's supposed skin on that night? Why in this memory that haunted him, did Mark feel as if his hide were giving Mark burning hot flashes! That memory, that day, felt as if it was cursed upon Mark, that Mark didn't want to ever meet another friend for long as Mark lived. He began walking once more, began to talk out loud to Mark's self once again, "How can a night so frozen feel so scorching hot? How can a morning **this** mild feel so wrong"? It was a beautiful day, the day was beautiful, the morning had the traits of a beautiful morning but to him …Mark couldn't make Mark himself feel the beautiful day. Mark began to "think out loud" to himself again, "Why are years lying on the **cutting** room floor of memory, when single frames from one magic night forever flicker in close up, on the 3 D Imax of my mind"? Mark stopped for a sec. to weigh and feel the weight of Mark's right hand, as if to weigh the metaphor he had said to see if the non-existent words held any weight to him. Angel's death itself had made the words feel as false and plastic, hollow_;_ as the intangible weight of the empty air in Mark's hand. Mark said to Mark's self, "That's poetic. That's pathetic." Mark started walking once more. Mark unconsciously thought to himself aloud, "Why did Mimi knock on Roger's door, Collins choose that phone booth back where Angel set up 'his' drums? Why did Maureen's equipment break down? Why am I the witness…and when the lights go down, will it mean that it's the end and **I**'m alone…".? Mark had been looking down at the film camera unconsciously, operating it but when he'd said that last question, talking to himself; Mark realized that when the movie ended that the lights would go down on the stage and the blinding audience lights would blink on. The "audience light" would "cut on" to reveal Mark surrounded by empty chairs. Mark began to slowly look up from the .22 mm. cam. with sudden realization. Mark would be alone. Mark amble the rest of the way to the group of others as if it were the end of the world. Collins put one rose on the lid of that coffin and the "family" began to walk up the incline of that hill t'wards the family's end.

The END


	2. Chapter 2

Larson, Jonathan and D. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Approximate Words Counted 300

56 Cottage Three _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 2012 Jonathan Larson & G.

W _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

Introduction ... Angel Never Takes No for an Answer

by

Mark Walter Meredith

Short story about what happens after Thomas Collins and Angel walk off down that alley together and what I imagine his apartment looks like as she and him hem an' haw before their first kiss.

_ Larson owns ... in more ways than one!

_ That is because he rules and Larson OWNED!

_ Hilarity ensues for the audience as both their senses of humor clash and creates a spark of wits.

_ This is rated M…... ... because it's an adult situation.

I like, also, to artistically change every letter with boldface … Ita_ly_sis...capitals ... **un**_der_line...etc. … . .

In addition, this way it all might sound in the mind the way I would read it to you, maybe.

Perhaps it makes me merely seem "nuts."

That's for you to decide.

The End

D, Jonathan Larson _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Approximately Words Counted 2,200

56 Cottage Three _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 2012 G, Jonathan Larson

W _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

Angel Schunard 'Don't' Take No as an Answer

by

Larson, Jonathan & Meredith, Mark Walter

The time and date was...: ... _**D**__**ecember**_ 24TH ... 9:10 P.M... ... eastern Standard

Time._

**_ _ _**Angel led him past the 11th St lot where a tent city full of homeless in their tents rose up from the grounds of the lot as Angel and **Collins** walked across the street crosswise**. **Angel turned around ... smiling at **Collins** ... slowly pulling his hand. **Collins** stopped a second saying, "My friends ... though ... why are you doing such to help out someone like me ... somebody you just met? My friends wait for me._ They are waiting ... spending **Christmas** together ... Davis_,_ Cohen _and_ I used to live together in this studio loft together._ It's Christmas!_ I have to go!"

**_ _ _**Angel said, "Wrong ... it's not Christmas ... it's Christmas Eve ... and Christmas Eve deserves a Christmas dinner don'tya think?_ I think you asked a question in the same breath you answered your question. Why am I doing it, you asked?_ I've already said it: I am doing it because 'Hell, it's Christmas Eve'!_ You should get more for a Christmas feast than a couple a' knuckle sandwiches._ Davis and Cohen can have **Collins** as a present on Christmas morning ... let me make you forget about being mugged**."**

**_ _**Angel led the way with **Collins** trailing after by his arm and gently grasping hand. **Collins** let her drag him along after Angel because this Angel intrigued him** ... **and he wanted Angel to pull him along after him toward his apartment. **Collins** knew he could break out of Angel's light grasp but he loved the gentleness of it and wanted to go to Angel's apartment with Angel! **Collins** knew from Angel's kindness and obvious sincerity that it wasn't a trick of any kind. It wasn't too **good** to ever be true ... Angel was too true to be bad for** Collins. **If Angel meant ill toward **Collins**, Davis, and Cohen ... then Angel would have been more blatant about having sex with him. He would make a _**lot**_ of sex promises about all the explicit things she was going to do to Collins. Angel would take Collins to Angel's apartment and hit him over the head, turn his skin into a **lampshade** ... but she wasn't over advertising ... ... nor was Angel smiling evilly so **Collins** didn't have a scary feeling that this was too good to be true. So Angel was no Jeff'ry Dahmer ... obviously. **Collins** was only afraid **Collins's** friends would worry for him but **Collins** wanted to go along for the ride with Angel anyway! **Collins** joked ... asking, "What if Cohen and Davis are waiting for me to pitch in for a Christmas feast?"

Meredith-2 …n't Take No for an Answer

_ _ _Angel quickly answered, "You had no money to get Christmas dinner with."

_ _ _**Collins** replied, "Yeah ... I know._ … Just checking to make sure you're paying attention.**" **Angel and **Collins** walked past the government recreation center where a homeless woman slept on a small mattress ... like usual. Being led by Angel ... **Collins** questioned, "Why do you all-of-a-sudden walk some sort of like a woman now that you met me?_ You've been outfitted in clothes which some sort of are macho ... y'know."

Meredith-3 …T Take No for an Answer

_ _ _Angel stated, "**I **walk as a woman due to how I **AM** a real woman._ Say for an example a homophobe comes up to me and says I'm a male that wishes he were a woman. I make it ... rule of thumb ... that I say back, 'I **am** a real woman.' _I was born a man.

I have the junk of a male but I have **PUT** a lot of work to walking like a model and walking in heels..., ... wearing clothes as a woman wears in public_ too_._ **Collins** asks, why am I dressed macho?_ Angel says, 'I dress macho because I am a cross dressing super-heroine ... and I am in my secret identity now.'_ It's true ... all of it ... I'm a cross-dressing crime-fighter ... except for the fighting crime part ... of course._ I do dress up as macho at times so nobody can see I am cross dresser at times._ It **is **better for business when I am drumming for spending money ... tho….." By the time that Angel finished talking ... she led **Collins** up the stairs to her building stairwell ... and up into inside her apartment before he even knew and realized that he was through her unlocked and opened door**. **She told him to, "Wait in here." as Angel pointed down to the edge of the rug that **Collins** was standing at ... Angel pointing an index finger at his Timberlands-style boots**... **Angel had baby-blue polish on Angel's nails that looked like they were scraped partially off with a workman's fine chisel. **Collins **heard that the guy that made up the story for True Romance the movie would have his nails done in the **same fashion** as that only with black polish chiseled as such in early retro 80's punk style which was coming into fashion once again**. **Angel then said, "I'm going to the next room to get something to show for ya._ I want you to see!_ I'll be back soon**!"_**Angel walked through an opened door and shut it closed**. **The room was a study room with a desk and closet in back in a Japanese motif ... incense and an incense-holder was on the desk with music sheets Angel was obviously writing. Somebody obviously wanted to concentrate while writing music sheets and **Collins** saw a glimpse of a meditation mat in front of a Ninjutsu blade scabbard holder up against the other wall ... and then the door closed. Was it all part of the Oriental theme that pervaded the rest of the apartment to a lesser extent? There was more to Angel than met the eye ... her dreams and hopes..., ... aspirations ... her dislikes/likes. Perhaps Angel practiced the martial arts. **Collins** noticed Angel's legs on the way to this building ... thick. Maybe Angel could give a mean kick if somebody bothered Angel**. **Angel probably had good-looking legs. … Kind of bossy ... but **Collins** some sorta liked that from time to time to time from guys that were attractive. **Collins** stared at the wooden door in that **still** silence for a few seconds ... then looked around at the room he was in. Angel said from inside the door, _"_You don't have to stand there literally ... you can sit** down**._ Sit on the bed out in the living room ... not the sofa._ I can throw out the sheets but not the couch! I'll be out to put hydrogen peroxide on your knee in a second. I'm sorry the furniture is all rearranged in a weird way ... I'm trying to (pronounced FUNG SHWAY) feng shui the apartment so I can think when I write music._ … Will be right out after I'm changed for support group!" _H__**um...,**_ Collins had noticed something strange about the king size bed with the living room and the bureaus in strange places but he didn't say anything about it. **Collins** sat on the edge of the big bed ... and tested the bounce a couple of times ... very cushiony. Finally the wait was over for him and Angel came out and **Collins** was astonished! **Collins **thought that she just felt sweaty from be**ing** out all day and forsake a shower for merely a change of clothes because Angel had a guest in her place ... but this was a change**. **Angel was wearing a St. Nick coat..., ... high heels ... a wide St. Nick belt, ... and a wig**. **Angel said, "Like it** Collins?_**Do you think it's cute **Collins**?"

Meredith-4 …'T Take No for an Answer

Meredith-5 …n't Take No for an Answer

**_ _ _****Collins** stared in awe, "I love it._ You're going to wear that to group?"

_ _ _Angel replied, "Of course I'm going to wear this to support group **Collins**!_ Don't you get it **Collins**?_ I'm St. Nick with a Christmas surprise!_ My surprise is that the reason I am dressed as St. Nick is because it's Christmas ... don't you get it **Collins**??"

_ _ _**Collins** answered, "of course I get it!_ I thought for a few seconds that this was for my own enjoyment ... and I was going ta' make sure this was all fer me ... not for group or giving presents to friends ... that's all."

Angel caressed **Collins's** face and replied, "I _am_** ALL **for you today hon.-E!**"**

**_ _**Angel knelt down ... continuing to say, "Now ... let's put some Mercurochrome on your leg._ Pull your pants leg up so that Nurse Angel could see the whole skin area._ Is** Collins' **jeans cuff big and loose enough for that? _Good ... now let's put some Mercurochrome on this."

Meredith-6 …Schunard Do…

_ _ _**Collins** said, "What the heck is Mercurochrome?" When Angel entered the room a second ago **Collins** marveled at her ... what Angel wore that he didn't notice the three bottles nor the band-aids in Angel's left hand by the necks of the bottles.

_ _ _Angel answered, "It's iodine ... Mercurochrome is the same as iodine ... just different name ... that's all._ This _will_ hurt."

_ _ _**Collins** by now had pulled his pant cuff up over his knee and Angel put a drop of Mercurochrome on his leg where it was skinned. **Collins** yelped, "Ouch!"_

Angel stated "the fact," "It isn't as bad as all that is it y'big silly willy?"

_ _ _**Collins** said, "Yeah it is."

**_ _ _**Angel said, "OK ... maybe it is**." **Angel then used cotton in her palm to put **on** rubbing alcohol and hydrogen peroxide**. **Angel put a band-aid on and the blood was cleaned by then.

_ _ _**Collins** looking at Angel's legs for a while by now ... said, "You've got nice legs."

**_ _ _**Angel said, "Thank you ... you should see them in my zebra stripe tights". She got on** Collins's** lap with Angel's arms around **Collins's** neck loosely and looked into** Collins's **brown eyes.

Meredith-7 …N't Take No for an Answer

_ _ _**Collins** asked seriously, "You aren't wearing any underwear under that St. Nick coat and belt are you?"

_ _ _Angel ... answered, "Not until I show you how I look in striped zebra tights ... I'm not at least.**" **Angel put Angel's forefinger on Angel's thick tongue and then put her finger on the side of the bottom of the St. Nick coat and made the sound effect, "Tss!"

_ _ __**D**__**Ecem**_**b**_**er**_ 25TH_ ... __**ten P**_.M... ... Eastern Standard Time ... **Collins** slides open the studio door. **Collins** happily calls out, "Merry Christchmas ... **bistch**mass-ES!" 

Cohen exclaimed, "14 hours later _where_ were you"? Cohen grasped him and hugged **Collins** hard after being gone so long.

_ _ _He felt pain where his back had hit the alley wall and **Collins'** back drug down the wall ... hurting the muscles in his bruised back muscles ... he called out_**, "**__**Ow-wow-OW**_ wow ow_**!"**_

_ _ _Cohen asked ... concerned, "Are you O.K?"_

_ _ _**Collins** answered, "I've never been better!"_ ….

Meredith-8 …N't Take No for an Answer

The End


End file.
